A common technique in the production of synthetic rubber and the like is to periodically monitor the effectiveness of the catalyst in the compound through the utilization of a slip stream of hexane or other solvent to a reaction cell, where a catalyst and an indicator are introduced. The reaction cell typically employs a photo-detection technique to measure and monitor the catalyst efficiency, thus indicating the amount of catalyst necessary in the compound to achieve the desired results. Often, a light source and photo-detector are presented on opposite ends of an optical cylinder, across which flow an agitated mixture of the hexane, catalyst and indicator. The output of the photodetector is a function of the efficiency of the catalyst within the system, which equates to catalyst demand.
Prior art reaction cell systems have typically been plagued by several problems. The geometric configuration of such systems has typically been such that it is virtually impossible to make a complete flush of the cell between tests. As a result, reacted material often finds its way into the corners of the reaction cell, adversely impacting the results of subsequent tests. Cleaning of the cells is typically a time consuming and laborious undertaking. Additionally, it is extremely necessary that the amount of catalyst and indicator which is injected into the fixed cavity cell be of a highly accurate measure. Deviations from the desired measure of these ingredients necessarily result in inaccuracies in the test reading, such inaccuracies carrying over to errors in the measure of catalyst demand.
There is a need in the art for a highly accurate reaction cell system which is conducive to ease of cleaning and purging.